Legend of the Five Rings
by Jorael
Summary: AU: Harry thought his life was starting to get perfect, a loving foster family, great friends and everything a kid wants. But fate has something else planned. Complete summary insde, and while looking at it, read my fic as well! (",)


**Legend of the Five Rings**

**Author name:** Jorael  
**Author email:** allebamla@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Romance, Humor, Mystery   
**Keywords:** H/Hr  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary: AU: **After living for three and a half years of being mistreated, oppressed, and abused, Harry Potter has enough of life with the Dursleys and runs away. He finds a new and better life, a new family, great loyal friend, and not to mention education at one of the finest schools of magic in the world: Hogwarts. But his happiness has a price; he keeps one of five rings that hold the key to releasing a power that could bring forth the next Apocalypse, or destroy it.  But Harry needs to fine the four other rings and respective bearers before Lord Voldemort does… And is the Ring the only reason why Voldemort wants Harry dead?   

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Legend of the Five Rings: _****Prologue__**

**__**

**_Part One: Reasons Why_******

This is the story of my life, it was said that the fates had planned it all out, that I was destined to walk this path that my ancestors plotted out for me, that everything was set in stone, and I have no power to change it- Well, all I have to say is: screw them for messing with my life! 

They were the reason I was never normal in the first place. Why had they put such a burden on me; the one person on this earth who does not want anything but a normal life? Well normal in the wizarding standards anyway. With no evil bad guys chasing me around, no plot of mass destruction threatening to kill off all my loved ones and other innocent bystanders, no qualms about the next Apocalypse befalling the Earth. No— 

No worries.

No worries except passing school, my pears, and all that stuff kids my age worry about. But my life isn't all that bad, I have very good friends, a foster family who loves me like one of their own, and a good reputation in school, oh, and a girlfriend I love more than life. Nonetheless, my life isn't all peaches and cream.

But I still find myself dwelling on one question, a question I find myself asking during the long depressing nights and potion classes ---

Why? 

Why had they put all the burdens on me? Why not some other kid who wants all this? Why do I, Harry James Potter (or Parson to my Muggle friends and acquaintances) have to have more problems in life, than all of the problems in the world combined!? Ok maybe that was a little too much, but--- Why Me?  

Why in the world did Salazar have to betray the damn Alliance of the Five Powers? If you wondering what the hell the Alliance is and what does it have to do with everything, well, it's the reason why my mess-of-a-so-called-life came to be; and it all began more than a thousand years ago…

~*~

The night was cold and cruel; no lights came from the heavens as the stars and the moon were obscured by the dark malevolent clouds that hung throughout the night sky. It was like any other night in this Dark Age, where no one dared to come out once the dusk has settled in fear of being attacked by an evil unknown. Many have fallen prey to this terror unnamed, and all foolish enough to come out once the sun has gone have met the most horrible deaths. 

In a castle tucked far away in the highlands, the scene in no different. The gloom that has engulfed the land was making the normally friendly face of the colossal structure look forlorn and menacing. 

Echoing footsteps could be heard from one of the many hallways of the castles, a sound the broke the eerie silence that has fallen upon the usually noisy corridor. Lightning struck followed by the booming thunder, another storm was coming, and such was a sign of another ominous event. The footsteps grew faster and angrier, as the person who was responsible for the sounds rushed to his destination, however he was stopped.       

 "Godric!" Rowena cried as a seething Godric Gryffindor walked swiftly through the halls of the school the two of them built together with their friends Helga and Salazar: Hogwarts. "What is the matter with you? I've been trying to talk to you since you arrived! But all you do is ignore me!" Rowena said, her voice filled with worry, and a tint of annoyance at his standoffish manner. 

"Salazar." Godric muttered the name with such anger and hatred, this was new, he and Salazar were on perfect terms, well, if they weren't on the topic of students admitted to the school.

"What about Salazar? If you're looking for him, he's not here. He never came back from that-- that "Crusade" of his as he called it! He's gone mad, Godric! Last I heard I killed off the population of Mardian's capital! Going on about something like a plague! And how the infected must be destroyed, which incidentally included the entire population of the city! Are these rumors true?" Rowena asked anxiously, at this Godric stopped, and turned around to look straight at Rowena, his eyes showed deep sorrow, anger, and grief. 

"It is true, he has—he is no longer on our side. He now leads the Horde that's been attacking our lands. We received word today that he has returned to Mardian's Royal Court. It was thought he was to send good news to King Saredon." Godric trailed off, his dropped even lower, and can be barely heard. He grabbed Rowena by the shoulders. "He killed King Saredon, Rowena, his own father! It was his last act before completely denouncing the light. Mardian has fallen, and it won't be long until the rest of the five powers will follow."

Godric dropped his head; Rowena knew that Godric was taking the King's death very hard. King Saredon was like a father to him. Godric never knew his own father who died when he was very young. Sir Garredon, Godric's father, died in battle serving as the royal army's highest ranking General and right hand man to the King. And Salazar was like his brother, loosing them both to an unknown enemy is very painful to him.

          Rowena wrapped him up in a tight embrace, trying to ease his grief, Godric succumbed into the embrace and they stood like that for while. 

          "Is there a way? To bring him back to us I mean?" Rowena asked quietly.

"I whish there were. But It's too late, Salazar's off too far already. The only way is to---" Godric trailed off again, not wanting to say it. Not even think of their only solution.

"Is to what?" Rowena asked, thinking that there must be some other way than—death. "There must be another solution Godric! You can't be saying—" 

"It's the only way; The Alliance has decided to use the Five Rings of Kaleria. The elves have agreed to help us out as well, but Mirih said it was the last time they would help us humans again. It is the only solution Rowena, the power of the Five Rings and the Five Guardians are the only way to stop the Horde. Once the rings are used, all of the Horde will be destroyed." Godric stopped his sentence abruptly, his voice dropping once more into a whisper. "Including Salazar….."

"But Godric! You are one of the Guardians! Your _helping_ them destroy Salazar! How _could_ you! He was just like a brother to you and-" Rowena replied harshly before she could even think the situation through properly. The state of shock she was in, upon hearing of the news about Salazar was preventing her brain to function properly.

"Do you think I have a choice?!" Godric said anger imminent in his voice. "I have to do my obligation, or else Saredon and Salazar won't be the only people I will be grieving for! If I had another choice then I would have taken it instead. I love Salazar like the brother that I never had, and it hurts much more than you can imagine, knowing that his blood is on MY HANDS!" Godric roared, his anger making his features livid. Rowena's shock was now wearing off. Brain working properly once more she spoke again.

"Your right, I'm sorry. But I still can't believe what a monster Salazar has become!"

"I know I do not want to do it, Rowena" He said as if asking for help out of this whole mess. 

"But I must. If only things were back to what they used to be. Just You, Me, Salazar and Helga. Laughing and dreaming about opening up a school of magic. But things are so complicated now, in three days I have to help kill the person who was the closest thing to a brother for me." Godric stayed quiet for a while, and Rowena was too chocked up to speak. "Why? Why me, Rowena?" Godric asked in a very helpless tone, his child like innocence shining through. Rowena thought he looked like a lost little boy, asking for a way home.

"It was said that the fates have planned everything out for us, and you have no choice except to face the path ahead of you. But no matter what, all you need to remember is that I'll always be there for you come what may." Rowena said softly, smiling sweetly at Godric. 

**_~*~_**

Three days after Godric's conversation with Rowena that fateful stormy night, the greatest war of unrecorded wizarding history happened. No body knows the full detail of the war, but it was the bloodiest war to happen in the known history of man. The greatest armies of the Five Powers (the five kingdoms that ruled that time) fought a battle that waged on for days upon days. Elves, Humans and beasts alike fought the Horde with zeal, viciousness and bloodlust. Many lost their lives, however their efforts were not enough. During the ceremony that was performed to summon the power of the rings, Salazar disrupted the ceremony, the powers of the rings were not absolute, therefore  the Horde was not eradicated, only sealed off; imprisoned in a dark and endless void until a force of darkness is to release them once more. 

The five Guardians and their families were assigned the task to protect and pass down the rings until it will come to the chosen ones who will rid of the Horde once and for all. 

Why so long you ask? 

It takes a long time to regenerate so much power as that used in the Great War, thus when the Rings have finished regenerating, a chosen child of the Keepers' [of the Five Rings] bloodline will be the next Ring Bearer to prevent the next Apocalypse. And fate be damned, I was born into a Keeper's family, I was to be the chosen Bearer for Galadan or as it was more informally known: _The Heart of An-Zerrin. _

But the story doesn't end there. A year after my birth, a wizard whom you may know by the name of Voldemort, stumbled upon some lore regarding the imprisoned Horde which would give whom so ever releases it, not only full control of the Horde, but the ultimate power that could bring forth the end of days. However, in order to gain control of this power, he needed to find the five rings and it's bearers…**__**

**__**

**_~*~_**

          The Potters were all in the den, enjoying one of the rare quiet moments that life tosses you once in a while these days. Lily was watching her husband James playing with their son, or at least trying to.

          "C'mon Harry, See? This Commando Action figure is much more fun than your Nori. This--- is a man's toy" James said earning a giggle from his wife. He was trying to get Harry to play with the new toy he bought in the Muggle toy shop he passed on his way home, and was currently trying to pry off Harry's teddy bear from his hands, to no avail. The kid really had a vice-like grip. 

          "NO! NORI MINE!" Harry bawled at his father, gripping the stuffed bear tighter.

"Please Harry? Daddy took a long time to look for the perfect toy for you, and Daddy would really be upset if you wouldn't play with it." There was still no response from the child. "Look, Jim (the Action Figure) has Karate Chop Action, does Nori have that?"  James said pressing the button for the "karate chop". Harry just eyed the new toy coldly; He shook his head and said "NO!" once more.

"I give up!" James said throwing the new toy to the floor. James picked the grumpy one year old up from the carpeted Den floor and swinging him in the air, Harry still hadn't let go of his bear, but was now giggling happily as he and James played Harry's favorite game dubbed "Quidditch".

"And here comes Potter going for a goal, he shoots, HE SCORES!" James imitated a commentary as he swung Harry in the air just as if the child was riding a mini Broom Stick, Harry was giggling madly by now.

"JAMES! I told you not to do that! I'll never forgive you if you dropped him?!" Lily said angrily when he spotted what James and Harry were doing. James looked at his wife sheepishly.

"Aw, Lily, That's ridiculous. I will never drop Harry, It's perfectly safe! And besides, He loves it! Don't you son?" James cooed to Harry, in response Harry started bouncing in his Father's arms and started saying "Bwooom!! Up!!Up!! Kiditch!!" 

"See, he loves it!" James said giving his son a kiss on the forehead before playing their version of Quidditch once more. Lily sighed. 

"I am very sorry to intrude. Believe me, our families are the only refuge we have from the chaos of our world today. But there has been a situation." A voice grave spoke from the entry way of the den. It was Dumbledore, this was not good. Not good at all.

"Albus, it's no problem at all. Have a seat. Has there been any word from your spies?" James said keeping his calm, still carrying little Harry in his arms. Albus sat down as did James and Lily.

"As a matter of fact, that's the reason I came here." Dumbledore said with a sigh, the usual warmth from his eyes was missing, and his tone very serious. "We found out that someone very close to you have been feeding Voldemort some very _sensitive _information. Unfortunately, we do not know _who_ this traitor is."

James was thinking what he just heard through. Someone who's close to them? Who? And what _kind_s of secrets have been spilled to the Dark Lord.

"What kind of "sensitive" information, Albus?" Lily asked, voicing out James' concerns.

"Voldemort knows of the Rings and who its Bearers are. He found out somehow that Harry was the chosen Bearer of Galadan. He's put you on the top of his Hit List. He needs Galadan and its Bearer to find the other four Ring Bearers. 

"And it is no longer wise to stay here at the Manor. Our mole has informed us that Voldemort has recruited one of the best Spell Breaker of his generation. The Dark Lord has already started the process of lowering the Manor House's protective wards and spells. Half the protective spells are already down; it is no longer safe to stay here. You must move immediately to seal the Manor; there are too many secrets with in these walls that cannot fall into the wrong hands, secrets Voldemort doesn't even know." Dumbledore said. His voice was laced with anxiety and authority.

"We cannot do that Albus! Where would we go?"

"Not too far. You don't even have to leave the Hollow. A cottage has been prepared for you in the Hollow's forest. It's the last place Voldemort would look. He expects you to hide somewhere far away from here. I advise performing a Fidelius Charm."

"The what?" James asked confused.

 Lily sighed and started to explain. "It's one of the most complex charms there is in this world, it's used to hide a secret inside a single, living soul known as the Secret Keeper. Once the spell is complete, the secret the spell is supposed to conceal will be _impossible_ to find, unless the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge their location, that is."

"Ah, sharp as usual Lily m'dear. Now, let us choose the Secret Keeper." Dumbledore said.

"I know someone who's perfect for the job, Albus. I know Sirius would rather die than surrendering us to the Dark Lord." James said confidently.  

**_~*~_**

**__**

**_Part Two: Escape_**

My parents preformed the charm and the rest is Wizarding History. The Dark Lord was vanquished the night that fateful Halloween's eve, the same night I lost my parents, the same night I got the scar.

          Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get me from what remained of the cottage so I could live with my only remaining relatives The Dursleys… Oh Joy.

**_~*~_**

"Ah, Hagrid there you are. Your trip went well?" Albus Dumbledore asked the giant of a man. He had a shaggy mane or tangled black hair with a matching beard, and his eyes were like shiny black beetles. "Did you get him?"

"Yes Professor, - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' aroun'. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy fast asleep, his small arms wrapped tight around a teddy bear.

"He didn' want ter let go of it." Hagrid said referring to the bear. Dumbledore nodded.

 Under the tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a cut curiously shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," Said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do anything about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. Well- give him here Hagrid- we'd better get this over with."

"Could I- could I just say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly Hagrid let out a very loud howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!!" hissed McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it! Lily an' James dead- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid's arm. Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He took a yellowish envelope out of his cloak, and tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the door to the other two. The three of them stood and watched the bundle for a minute, Hagrid was blowing his nose into his handkerchief, McGonagall blinked furiously trying to stem down the tears, and the usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," Dumbledore finally said. "We have no more business staying here; we might go and celebrate with the others."

"Yeah" Said Hagrid wiping the rears from his eyes. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. Best be off. G'night Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike. And with a roar of the engine he was gone, riding off into the night.

"I shall see you back at the school Professor McGonagall," Said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Before leaving Dumbledore turned back to look at the tiny bundle lying on the doorstep of number 4.

"Good luck Harry." He murmured. He turned on his heal and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.       

~*~

          That was it. Dumbledore left me to live with my so-called relatives or as I like to call that part of my life: Three and a half Years of Pure Hell. Three-and-a-half years of being oppressed and abused by my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, and I can't do anything about it. 

Luck; funny, the thing that Professor Dumbledore whished for me before leaving me with the Muggles was the one thing I always seemed to lack. My luck was so bad you'd think I was carrying a huge pale that day the higher powers showered the world with bad luck. My bad luck only got worse a month before Dudley's fifth birthday.

          It was March 3rd, and Dudley was pigging out on some peanuts when it happened. The fat lump chocked on a damn peanut! Can you believe it! A bloody peanut! But sadly, the unlucky peanut that somehow got stuck in his airway, was the end of that fat stupid lump I called a cousin. Pathetic if you asked me… a peanut? 

How? I still wonder how he chocked on a peanut. It makes no sense. I mean, just look at how big Dudley was. It seemed ridiculous for a boy so large would choke on a peanut so small. But Dudley's death tore the Dursley family apart.

Aunt Petunia was in a perpetual state of shock. She became weak, frail, ill, and bedridden. And Uncle Vernon became an alcoholic. His company was bankrupt, and he never left the house. All he did was wallow in his sorrow and drowning it in bottles upon bottles of alcohol. He, however,   had a perfect method of relieving his stress and anger: beating me to a bloody pulp.

It was after a particularly harsh beating that I had enough of life in No. 4 Privet Drive……

~*~

Harry tried to move in the little cot he called his bed inside the cupboard under the stairs where he lived. It was a daunting task since his body was hurting so bad to the extent the he can no longer tell _what's_ broken. He took the stuffed bear from the cot and whispered to it.

"Must be quiet Nori, Uncle Vernon will be really angry if he caught us, so no noise!" He tucked the bear into the pocket of his to large jacket and slowly stood up. He did not take anything else from the small cupboard under the stairs where he was forced to live. Only the small stuffed bear named Nori was of value to him. He had the bear as long as he could remember, and he knew that it was the only remaining possession he had of his life before the Dursleys, his life with his parents. He treasured the bear dearly, and took it everywhere with him.  

The house was still and quiet, Uncle Vernon was now asleep. It was his chance to escape, escape from this hellish prison he was trapped in for three and a half years. He got slowly up from his bed, wincing at the pain he was in. He lifted the rug that covered the trap door he found weeks ago, leading to the basement, and climbed down slowly. As he reached the basement, he climbed through the window leading into the back garden, and made a mad dash to get as far away from Privet Drive as his injured body could carry him.

After a while of running, Harry had absolutely no idea where he was, he was dizzy and disorientated. He felt very tired and worn. The world was slowly blurring out and darkness started to engulf him, like a thick blanket of black, and he knew no more.

~*~

Dunstan Parson was just passing the front gate of his residence to go for his morning run. He enjoyed this time of day the most, he loved the early morning and the fresh air, and he loved the peacefulness of everything, he always got a lot of thinking done during his morning runs. He was a successful barrister, one of the best and in Britain, was in his late thirties, but was in very good shape, due to all the running he did, he had jet black hair and gray eyes and a handsome boyish face. In a nutshell, his life was almost picture perfect. He almost had everything he wanted. He was rich, he commanded great respect, he had a wife he loved very much, he had a job that paid so well that his great-great grand children didn't ever have to worry about money; that is, if he ever _had_ children. That was the one flaw of his life: He didn't have children, the one thing he had hoped to have all his life. His wife was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer after they got married. Mr. Parson was immensely relived his wife survived, but was disappointed that they could not have children. They did consider adopting a child, but they still haven't found _who_ to adopt. Yes the kids they've met were all great. But they still haven't decided. It was a very tough decision to make.

He was just turning a corner when he spotted something or rather _someone_ sprawled on the sidewalk. He rushed in closer to investigate, thinking it to be some homeless person finding solace on the sidewalk and staying there for the night. He was greatly surprised to see it was a little boy, unconscious and all bludgeoned up. The small boy's bottom lip was bloody, and had a number of other cuts and bruises. But the most peculiar thing about the boy was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and it looks like it's been there for quite a while now. The boy looked no older than five.

Stan rushed to see if the boy could be moved, preferably into his home so his wife could aid the poor child immediately. The boy was pale and cold, but as Stan noted, he still had a pulse, but it was weak. He got on his cell phone (A/N: Lets fast forward the technology of 1985, and make it, say, fifteen years more advanced) and called for an ambulance, and made another call to his wife, who was a doctor in a children's hospital. 

All the while his wife Elise, and other paramedics took care of the poor boy, Stan's mind was working furiously. '_Who could do such a thing to a child so young? And just leaving him to die in the winter's cold!! People don't understand what a blessing their children are to them!' _As he finished this thought, his wife, Elise was just entering the ambulance, and telling him she's off to come with them to the Hospital.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Stan said and entered the ambulance as well. As the vehicle started to move, Stan turned to his wife and asked: "What's the diagnosis? Will he make it?" 

Elise was not the least bit surprised that her husband was so concerned about a child he didn't even know. Stan and Elise, not being able to have children of their own, had a very soft spot for kids. The couple even donates money to charities to ensure children's welfare. Stan was taking it personally; he hated people who take their children for granted, and act as if they were a great burden to them. Elise promised to herself that this boy would make it, and then figure out who did this to him.        

"Well, he has Hypothermia, that's not good. And he may have some broken ribs and other broken bones, and a number of cuts and bruises. But I'm positive he'll do fine after he's fixed up." Elise assured him. Stan was silent for the rest of the very short journey to Saint Andrew's Children's Hospital. The boy was immediately treated and cared of and sent into the ICU. According to Elise, the boy's condition was a bit unstable and he needed to be monitored.

Stan checked on the boy's condition regularly, which was getting biter everyday and tried looking for his Identity, but no luck. Guess he'd just have to wait until the boy woke up to find out who he was. And the boy did wake, sooner than they expected, one week later………

~*~

Harry opened his eyes groggily, his eyes meeting a bright white blinding him slightly. As his eyes adjusted to the light he remembered the events before he blacked out: pain… cold… running… running… away from Privet Drive. _'Where am I?_' He asked himself. '_Have I died? Maybe I have, that would explain all the white light. But what's that beeping sound?' _Harry asked himself. He was wondering what was making the beeping sound. He levered himself up a bit, and looked around the room. He wasn't dead after all, unless of course Harry mused for a while, if he was dead, the afterlife sure looked a lot like a hospital room.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a lady Doctor. She had dark brown hair that was almost black, a fair completion and a pretty face that held a kind and motherly expression.  She was followed by a nurse. The doctor smiled when she saw that he was awake. That was a first for Harry, all he got at the Dursleys when he woke up was shrieking from his Aunt and angry rants from his Uncle.

"Ah, I see you've finally awoken!" She said cheerfully. "You worried us quite a bit when my Husband found you, are you feeling fine now?" She asked him politely, Harry nodded his head shyly and lay back down on the bed.

"My name's Dr. Elise Parson," She said stretching out a hand for him to shake, and he took it. "What's you're name"

"Harry- Harry Potter" Harry answered timidly.  

"I'm very pleased to meet you Harry." The doctor said smiling at him. "So, how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm turning five in a few months." Harry answered quietly once more.

"Are you feeling fine? You got us very worried when we found you. Are your injuries bothering you?"

"No. I'm feeling fine. The bandages and this thing on my arm are feeling a bit uncomfortable." Harry said gesturing to the cast on his arm.

"That's just normal; you're not used to them yet. You got a lot of broken bones, and some very serious cuts and bruises when Stan found you, you know. We were quite worried you wouldn't make it." With that said the doctor started to check up on how Harry was doing, and a s she was checking on his arm, the boy spoke up.

"Umm… Doctor, who's Stan?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, he's my husband. He was out on his morning run when he found you… Which reminds me; how'd you get there? Who did this to you Harry?" She asked quite concerned.

"It-It was nothing! I-I just fell down when I was doing my chores! I just got lost on my way home. I'm always so clumsy." The boy lied bowing his head, and looking at his hands. His cover up was obviously untrue, Harry felt like he could trust the good Doctor, but he was still scared of his uncle. What if she told Uncle Vernon? That would ensure him a very harsh beating.

"Harry, don't lie to me. Injuries like these cannot be attained by falling off the stairs. Someone did this to you." Elise caught on that the child was scared that the person who was responsible for his injuries might come after him. So with a reassuring voice she said: "If you're scared that I'll tell whoever that did this to you, I promise I won't tell whoever it is."

Harry thought it over. Maybe he could trust her. He took a deep breath and recounted what happened before he ended up unconscious on the sidewalk. When he was telling Dr. Parson about how he took Nori with him, he became panicky and frantic, searching for his beloved bear.

"Who's Nori?" Elise asked trying to calm Harry down, before he could get more injured. His body was still recovering; therefore he was still weak, and he still can't exert his body even in the slightest ways.

"My-my bear!" Harry said calming down a bit.

The doctor took something from the table at the foot oh the hospital bed and handed it to the boy.

"Nori!!" Harry exclaimed as took the bear from the doctor and hugged it tightly (with his working arm anyway).

The doctor laughed lightly. "You really love that bear don't you?" Harry nodded as an answer.

"He's the only thing I've got left of my Mummy and Daddy." Harry said looking at the bear on his lap. 

"What happened to your parents Harry?"

"They—they died when I was just a baby. I was never allowed to ask questions by my aunt and uncle. I don't know anything about them. But my Aunt and Uncle said they were horrible people. I never believed them. I know my Mummy and Daddy were good people, and they're up in heaven, always looking out for me." Elise was touched by the boy's words. Even though he never knew his parents, he still believed that they were good people, no matter what his awful relatives said. He was a very sweet kid.

"I'm sure your parents are watching out for you." Elise said smiling at the boy, there was a page on the intercom, calling for Dr. Parson. She stood up. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Harry. If you need anything, just press that button and a nurse will be here to help you. There are some toys, books, crayons and other things to pass time with in the bedside table drawer. And the remote control to the TV is just over here." The doctor said pointing out the remote control resting on top of the table next to his bed. "I'll check up on how your doing in a little while." And with that, she left the room.

'She's very nice…' Harry thought as he picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, watching the shows he preferred for the first time. 'Maybe, my life's going to turn out for the better now…'       

~*~

The weeks Harry spent recovering in the Hospital were, in his opinion, the best time he has ever had (that he could remember anyway). The staff were friendly, and he's already friends with the kid in the next room; Justin who was in for a tonsillectomy. 

Harry found out that his Uncle was arrested, Mr. Dunstan Parson, Dr. Parson's husband was going to represent Harry in the trial. Harry was really grateful for the Parsons; they have been great to Harry since they found him. He was eternally grateful for their generosity, and promised himself to repay them one day…                 

It was his second week in the hospital, when Mr. Parson came into Harry's room in the hospital with brig smile on his face.

"Harry! I have some very good news for you." Stan said jovially. Harry was currently eating lunch. Nurse Lorraine, a pretty Asian girl was helping him since the cast on his arm was making it impossible for him to eat by himself without making a huge mess. Harry looked at Mr. Parson, with curious green eyes.

"Hmm…?" Harry was not able to speak since his mouth was full, he always showed best manners, especially with the people who have been so nice to him since he arrived at the Hospital.

"Well, your not going back to your Relatives anymore, that was made sure of." After hearing this, Harry swallowed hard and asked immediately in a somewhat cheerful voice: "Really... But what will happen to Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quietly, keeping his joy at hearing that he was never going to return to Privet Drive again. But he was still feeling a bit (a very little bit) sorry for His Aunt and Uncle, they were still, after all his part of the only 'family' he's got left.

"Well, your Aunt's doing better, she's healthier that before from what I heard. And your Uncle is going to be rehabilitated and afterwards, He's going to spend 5 to 10 years in jail for what he did to you." Mr. Parson answered, taking the seat Nurse Lorraine just vacated.

"If I'm not going to go back to my Aunt, then where am I going to live now?" Harry asked curiously, 'I hope it's going to be better than Privet Drive' Harry silently whished. 

"That is what I was so exited with in the first place." Stan chirped happily. "We're getting all the papers worked out and well…" Stan trailed off. "Once we get the papers done, you're going to be our son, Harry. We're legally adopting you." Mr. Parson said with a big smile. Harry just stared, not believing his ears. Did he hear right, the Parsons were adopting him? Was this some dream, cause if it was, he never whished to wake up. It was just too good to be true! Oh how he whished this was no a big joke.

"Rea- really?" Harry said in a dazed voice. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. Welcome to the Family Harry." Stan said and hugged the boy welcome. The shock from the news wearing off now, Harry hugged his soon-to-be-foster father back.

"Thank You Mr. Parson!" Harry cheerfully.

"Hey, that's going to be Dad soon isn't it?" Stan said jokingly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "You're going to be my new Dad now." Stan and Harry, not used to calling someone/being addressed with that word finally let it sink in. 'Maybe' Harry thought 'The bloke in-charge for my luck that past three-and-a-half years has been finally sacked…"  

,~*~,

Author's Note:

Well there you go! The Prologue, the introductory to this verrrrrrrrry long Fan Fiction. Comments, suggestions and hell! Why not add Insults to the list of things to do when you click the REVIEW link.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! **

And to those of you who will not review; I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!! Or at least I'll find out where.--- just joking ^_^… The rain is really messing with me.. But please review! I need to know what you think to make the story progress.

**This fic is currently un-betad. Anybody who thinks their up to the job, please e-mail me. However, I have strict requirements, and they are as follows:  
  
  
**

**1. Must be able spot even the smallest grammatical errors. But don't worry, I run through my work loads of time before I'm satisfied, so there are not so many of them. But I do miss some. English is not my only language after all. **

**2. Must know the workings of British English… **

**3. Returns my e-mails**

**4. Can finish beta-ing in a minimum of one week and a maximum of two weeks.**

**It's kind of demanding, but I'm not a novice when it comes to fan fiction writing and reading. I've read fanfics that range from really, really bad to the really, really good. And like every author, I want my work to be of the highest quality.**

**Please, please, please!!! I need a BETA! **

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE (",)**

****

****

****

**_H/HR for life_!! Wh00T!!!!**

----Toodles!!!!


End file.
